


I'm Not Playing With Toys

by Abraxas (Qlippoth)



Series: Metal To Flesh [6]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Community: hentai_contest, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas
Summary: Sam feels torn up about using Bumblebee like a car.
Relationships: Bumblebee/Sam Witwicky
Series: Metal To Flesh [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614169
Kudos: 20





	I'm Not Playing With Toys

Originally Published January 25, 2010

* * *

A stop by friends. A drive by Mikaela. And the supermarket. And the dry-cleaning. The traffic was a bitch - only the radio kept tempter checked.

Exhausted, Sam sank into the seat as Bumblebee played yet another tune selected expertly as if planned. And it happened. A wave of embarrassment. A torrent of guilt. 

Bumblebee wanted to continue that charade yet Sam could not ignore the truth behind the situation.

"I know, Sam, I know - but I like to be with you and I hope that does not change."

He stroked the radio and eked a smile.

"Let's go, Bee...."


End file.
